Ulang Tahun di Penitipan
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Len kecil dan Rin kecil mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun di penitipan. Dan Len kecil tidak suka ketika - / birthday fanfic for Kagamine Rin and Len 8th birthday


**Disclaimer:** VOCALOID bukan punya Toki no Miko / _Image cover_ dibuat oleh _caca 27_

 **Warning(s):** _super duper random, fast paced, typo(s),_ kegajean tingkat dewa, dan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan anak kecil ada di fanfiksi ini /dor

* * *

Siapa kira ulang tahun Len kecil dan Rin kecil jatuh di tanggal yang sama?

Penitipan yang biasanya sepi di hari Minggu pun ramai. Pada 27 Desember semua anak yang dititipkan di penitipan itu diundang ke perayaan ulang tahun Len dan Rin yang ketujuh. Kenapa dirayakan bersamaan? Karena Len kecil ingin bersama Rin kecil di hari istimewanya. Dan hal yang sama pun dirasakan oleh Rin kecil. Karena Lenka- _baa-chan_ dan Lily- _baa-chan_ ingin menjadi ibu yang baik, mereka pun mengabulkan permintaan buah hati mereka.

Lagipula, jika mereka ingin menjadi _satu keluarga_ , mereka harus mendekatkan kedua anak mereka pada usia muda kan?

* * *

 **Ulang Tahun di Penitipan**

 ** _a LenRin fanfiction_**

Len kecil benci ketika –

* * *

"Rin- _chan_ , selamat ulang tahun!"

Len kecil melihat dengan kesal pemandangan di depannya. Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah mendekati Rin kecil. Len kecil benci dengan bocah berambut _teal_ itu – kalau tidak salah namanya Mikuo- _kun_. Bocah satu ini selalu mendekati Rin kecil. Dan karena itu, waktunya bersama Rin kecil semakin menipis. Len kecil tentunya tidak menyukai hal itu.

Kedua tangan Mikuo- _kun_ menggenggam tangan Rin kecil. Bocah kecil itu berjinjit kecil, lalu mengecup dahi Rin kecil.

Rin kecil kaget, dan Len kecil pun menjauh dari kerumunan.

* * *

"Lho? Len kenapa?"

Len kecil yang terus menangis hanya terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Lenka- _baa-chan_ mengerutkan dahinya. Wanita itu heran ketika ia melihat Len kecil menghilang, dan tambah heran ketika ia melihat Len kecil meringkuk dan menangis di halaman belakang penitipan. Seharusnya Len kecil bahagia hari ini, kenapa putra kecilnya malah menangis sendirian?

"Cup cup… Len jangan tiba-tiba hilang dong… Kasihan Rin- _chan_ sendirian…" ujar Lenka- _baa-chan_ dengan lembut, lalu merangkul Len kecil. Len kecil hanya bisa merangkul leher Lenka- _baa-chan_ ketika ibunya mengangkat badan mungilnya. Len kecil terisak diatas pundak ibunya.

"Len gak mau melihat Rin- _chan_ direbut orang…"

* * *

Rin kecil terlihat gelisah. Kedua matanya mencari sosok pemuda kecil dengan rambut _blonde_ ikat kuda – menghiraukan Mikuo- _kun_ yang sedari tadi disebelahnya. Kemana Len- _chan_?

"Len- _chan_! Len- _chan_ dimana?" pekik Rin kecil sembari berlari kecil. Namun nihil, panggilannya tidak disahut.

Lily- _baa-chan_ melihat putri kecilnya berlari-lari sendiri, lalu mendekat kearah Rin kecil. Rin kecil pun berlari kearah Lily- _baa-chan_ , kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "Mama, Len- _chan_ hilang mama! Len- _chan_ dimana?" tanya Rin kecil setengah berteriak, sebulir air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa Len- _chan_ pergi? Jangan-jangan Len- _chan_ marah Rin…" Isakannya makin terdengar.

"Rin- _chan_ …"

Rin kecil berbalik, lalu kedua mata kecilnya membulat sempurna. Lenka- _baa-chan_ tengah mengendong Len kecil yang enggan melihat Rin tepat di kedua matanya. Len kecil merasa malu dilihat Rin kecil dengan muka habis menangis – mukanya terlihat tidak keren. Dan lagi, Len kecil tiba-tiba pergi dari sisi Rin kecil. Len kecil takut Rin kecil marah padanya.

Rin kecil pun berlari mendekati Lenka- _baa-chan_ – menyebabkan pita putihnya bergerak naik turun. Melihat sosok Rin kecil mendekat, Lenka- _baa-chan_ menurunkan Len kecil. Rin kecil pun menerjang Len kecil dengan pelukannya. "Len- _chan_ jahat! Kenapa Len- _chan_ ninggalin Rin? Kan Rin jadi sedih…" rengek Rin kecil, enggan melonggarkan pelukannya. Biar saja Len kecil sesak nafas, Rin kecil tidak mau Len kecil pergi darinya lagi.

Len kecil kembali terisak, lalu membalas pelukan dari Rin kecil. "Habisnya… Mikuo- _kun_ ngedeketin Rin- _chan_ terus, Len gak suka…" Len kecil melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu memandang kedua mata Rin kecil yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Rin- _chan_ kan punya Len! Rin- _chan_ gak boleh direbut siapa pun!" pekik Len kecil tepat di depan wajah Rin kecil.

Rin kecil terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, bibir mungilnya mengecup pipi temben Len kecil.

" _Un_! Len- _chan_ juga punya Rin, jadi Len- _chan_ gak boleh pergi dari sisi Rin!"

* * *

Lenka dan Lily melongo melihat kedua anak mereka berangkulan ria. Mereka mendengar suara tangisan bocah laki-laki di sudut perkarangan penitipan, tapi mereka hiraukan suara itu. Mereka berdua hanya fokus dengan pemandangan super lucu di depan mereka.

"Lily- _chan_ …"

"Ya…?"

"Kenapa anak-anak kita harus seimut ini sih?"

"Entahlah… Semoga cucu kita bisa seimut ini."

Biarkanlah para ibu ini berkhayal sesuka mereka.

* * *

"Rin- _chan_! Ini hadiah Rin- _chan_ dari Len!"

Rin kecil melihat jepitan rambut berbentuk jeruk yang Len kecil berikan. Rin kecil tersenyum lebar, lalu membolehkan Len kecil memasangkan jepit kecil itu di poninya. " _Arigatou_ Len- _chan_! Rin suka hadiah dari Len- _chan_!" ujarnya dengan senang.

Pipi Len kecil pun memerah melihat senyum Rin kecil yang imut.

"Kalau Rin, maunya ngasih Len- _chan_ ini!"

 _Cup_!

Bibir mungil Rin menyentuh bibir mungil Len selama dua detik.

Len kecil hanya bisa membatu.

 ** _-SELESAI-_**

* * *

 **ASTAGA TOKI NULIS APAAN SIH HAAAAAAH - DASAR TOKI GAJE IIIHH /dor**

 **Eeer… Selamat ulang tahun Kagamine Rin dan Len! Fanfiksi ini Toki persembahkan untuk kalian berdua! Kalian berdua akan selamanya jadi OTP Toki! :3**

 **Terima kasih banget buat** ** _caca 27_** **buat** ** _image cover_** **nya! Toki sayang banget sama beruang satu ini! X3**

 **Yah seperti yang pembaca lihat, Toki suka banget sama konsep karakter yang Toki buat di fanfiksi Toki yang sebelumnya (ehemHujandiPenitipanehem) jadinya Toki bikin** ** _spin_** ** _off_** **nya deh! Maaf banget Toki bikin mereka jadi gak** ** _so innocent_** **lagi _(:'3**

 **Ah! Toki mau ngasih tau nih:** **kayaknya ini bakal jadi fanfiksi terakhir yang akan Toki tulis untuk saat ini** **. Tahun depan Toki harus bener-bener fokus buat** ** _try-out,_** **UN, dan ujian macem-macem! Jadi Toki benar-benar berterima kasih untuk kalian yang udah mau baca fanfiksi Toki! Toki juga minta maaf jika fanfiksi Toki tidak dapat memuaskan (?) pembaca sekalian.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih atas kunjungan pembaca ke fanfiksi ini! Seperti semua** ** _author_** **(kayaknya), Toki suka senyum-senyum sendiri lho kalo baca** ** _review_** **dari para pembaca - /kode**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi,** ** _ciao_** **! Toki no Miko**


End file.
